


PROMPT: Запах женщины

by karla90



Series: Omegaverse [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Alpha Helen, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Femdom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Philip, Plotbunnies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Современность и наш мир, но кроме обычных людей иногда рождаются люди с эстральным циклом.





	PROMPT: Запах женщины

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [PROMPT: Scent of a woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360749) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



Современность и наш мир, но кроме обычных людей иногда рождаются люди с эстральным циклом, что может быть редким вариантом нормы и рецессивным признаком. Женщины с таким циклом могут возбуждаться только перед и во время овуляции, от нескольких дней до недели раз в месяц. При этом вместе со смазкой выделяются феромоны, которые делают мужчин податливыми, поэтому такие женщины - альфы, а мужчины - омеги. Без феромонов альф омеги асексуальны. Кроме того, у альф нет месячных и менее выражена грудь вне беременности.

Так как альф и омег в мире немного, их существование могут скрывать или окружать мифами, поэтому найти друг друга им непросто. Они могут отличать друг друга по запаху и внешности: альфы - андрогиннее средних женщин, омеги - утонченнее средних мужчин, в остальном похожи на обычных людей. Хелен и Филип - альфа и омега, которые случайно познакомились благодаря Рассвету, а после встречались ради горячего и чувственного фемдома.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [PROMPT: Корпоративная культура](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754072) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [Жертва](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530941) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [Персик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062223) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
